farm_frenzyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Заглавная страница/Архив/2013
Дизайн Считаю, что выделение в цвет заглавных букв нужно отменить, так как явно не вписывается в оформление заглавной страницы. Для Мурзилки больше подойдет. Atomboy 11:45, 1 января 2013 Совместная работа недели — исправить Приглашаем всех желающих принять участие в работе над статьями о статьями по социальной географии России без русских интервик и о основных национальных парках и заповедниках Израиля. Диакритик 21:49, 7 января 2013 (UTC) Карлсон Карлсон купил ружье Курту Кобейну? одному мне кажется, что это бред? он купил ружье Курта Кобейна, а не Курту Кобейну, или я чего-то не понимаю? --Алый Король 00:23, 12 января 2013 (UTC) * "Карлсон известен как человек, купивший ружьё, которое Кобейн использовал для совершения самоубийства3." Очевидно, имеется ввиду, что он купил его до самоубийства Кобейна, а не после. Возможно, он купил его для Кобейна.--Dmitry Rozhkov 00:27, 12 января 2013 (UTC) **а, действительно --Алый Король 01:59, 12 января 2013 (UTC) Малобитная викиэмблема на серой плашке Может всё-же стоит заменить палитровую постеризованую эмблему (вроде из главных только у французов аналогичная)? Сильно выделяется на фоне остального проработаного содержимого. Да и от дизайна Ай-Всё нельзя отставать.. Sergoman 01:37, 17 января 2013 (UTC) может редактировать каждый Предлагаю заменить не соответствующую действительности формулировку на "может редактировать тот, кто понимает нормы, приспособлен к нуждам общества... и по-прежнему хочет добровольно предоставлять свое время и энергию" подкреплённую АИ http://www.gazeta.ru/business/news/2013/01/05/n_2694113.shtml. Alexander Mayorov 20:42, 17 января 2013 (UTC) :После вашей глупой фразы вообще почти все участники уйдут. Спасибо за ваши добрые слова. (Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить ©). --Brateevsky {talk} 20:20, 19 января 2013 (UTC) Да он на самом деле прав. Я после его слов не уйду, так как знаю что он говорит правду. Разве вы сами не заметили как часто стали уходить редакторы Википедии? HAMACHI 03:49, 20 января 2013 (UTC) :HAMACHI, непонятно кто прав, коллеги Ququ или Brateevsky? Д.Ильин 04:03, 20 января 2013 (UTC). Ququ конечно. HAMACHI 07:18, 20 января 2013 (UTC) :OK. Одинаково мню. Д.Ильин 07:35, 20 января 2013 (UTC). * Эти предложения стары как сама ВП. Можете поискать в архивах форумов, эти вопросы не раз уже обсуждались. См. также Википедия:Дух и буква#Свобода в Википедии. Еще я припоминаю, было где-то эссе, в котором было очень хорошо написано про то, что как и любое сообщество, которое стремиться защитить себя от нарушителей (те же тюрьмы, суды и прочее), сообщество ВП вынуждено ограничивать тех или иных участников, которые приносят ей вред. Поэтому свобода и равенство есть у всех до тех пор, пока они не затрагивают свободы и равенства других участников. Такой принцип есть и в жизни. Весь любой из вас свободен в том, чтобы взять биту, выйти на улицу и разбить стекла у неправильно припаркованных машин, а возможно и головы их нерадивых водителей. Такая свобода выбора и действий у каждого есть. И говорить о том, что кто-то вас ограничивает в этом не стоит - никто вас не ограничивает, кроме вас самих, кроме вашего осознания, к каким последствиям (административное и уголовное наказание) это может привести, поэтому вы прекрасно понимаете, что делать этого не следует и делать этого в здравом уме не будете. Почему же вы считаете, что такое поведение должно быть допустимым в Википедии? Dmitry89 07:46, 20 января 2013 (UTC) "Почему же вы считаете, что такое поведение должно быть допустимым в Википедии?" Кто так считает? HAMACHI 08:03, 20 января 2013 (UTC) *: Ну раз не считаете, то чем вас не устраивает текущая формулировка на заглавной? Эта та же самая свобода, ничем и никем не ограниченная. Но если участник затрагивает и ущемляет свободы других - к нему применяют меры. Почти везде так есть и будет дальше. Поэтому может каждый, но некоторые лишь ограниченное количество раз из-за того, что приносят вред. Dmitry89 08:52, 20 января 2013 (UTC) *Из длинного поста Dmitry89, трижды перечитанного мною, не смог понять его позицию по топикстарт. Речь в т.с. о правилах. Д.Ильин 08:23, 20 января 2013 (UTC). *: А я ничего не понял из данной реплики. О каких правилах речь и в каком т.с. (в топикстарте или что за т.с.)? Впрочем эта тема - бессмысленный флуд на философские темы, уже много раз обсуждалась и ни к чему как видите не пришли. Наверно я вообще зря сюда написал свои размышления, т.к. спорить или что-то доказывать здесь я не желаю и даже не вижу смысла (по сути это будет просто флуд). Позиция каждого участника по сути является отражением его осознанности, мировоззрения, восприятия окружающего мира и т.п. Ведь даже такие слова как "может", "свобода" и др. каждый понимает в меру свободы/ограниченности своего мышления, от того собственно чаще всего и возникают конфликты на пустом месте. В общем я не вижу смысла продолжать эту дискуссию. Dmitry89 08:52, 20 января 2013 (UTC) Well. Я никогда буду впредь встревать в подобное. То мои последние символы здесь. Д.Ильин 09:54, 20 января 2013 (UTC). Да уж, свобода, почти все правки анонимов удаляют как и статьи, даже если они были полезны. Какая уж тут свобода, если всё что ты написал, удаляют? HAMACHI 12:29, 20 января 2013 (UTC) :Это не мои слова. Я привёл ссылку, но почему-то никто не прочитал. Вот точное цитирование «Википедия» изменилась с «энциклопедии, которую может редактировать каждый» до «энциклопедии, которую может редактировать тот, кто понимает нормы, приспособлен к нуждам общества... и по-прежнему хочет добровольно предоставлять свое время и энергию», — говорится в докладе. :http://www.gazeta.ru/business/news/2013/01/05/n_2694113.shtmlAlexander Mayorov 12:40, 20 января 2013 (UTC) ::почти все правки анонимов удаляют как и статьи, даже если они были полезны - сие утверждение противоречит реальности чуть менее, чем полностью. --VAP+VYK 07:52, 21 января 2013 (UTC) Ну это было моё мнение, не без оснований. Например: вот эту правку в статье This is Хорошо созданную анонимом удалили, хотя информация в этой правке была верна, шоу действительно содержить большое количество сексистских шуток, даже само шоу об этом не раз говорило. Я просто высказал своё мнение, не все будут согласны с тем что в Русской Википедии сейчас всё тихо. Приятного дня. HAMACHI 15:28, 21 января 2013 (UTC) Родственные проекты Может сделать как английском Викигиде? По крайней мере, «выращивание языковых версий» никуда не годится. --''Тирдатов ?!. Макс'' 09:21, 19 января 2013 (UTC) Статьи года 2012 Предлагаю с понедельника убрать ссылку на Статьи года-2012 в секции «Избранная статья». Мне кажется, 20 дней — это достаточный срок для ознакомление с ними. Все кому надо, уже посмотрели. Мне даже кажется, это даже небольшой перебор. В прошлый раз на показ отводилось вообще 8 дней. --Brateevsky {talk} 20:20, 19 января 2013 (UTC) После вашей глупой фразы вообще почти все участники уйдут. Спасибо за ваши добрые слова. (Иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить ©). --Brateevsky {talk} 20:20, 19 января 2013 (UTC) Alexander Mayorov 20:26, 19 января 2013 (UTC) Что творится на главной странице Вы и так волновались, что после закона о защите интернета от детей Википедию могут закрыть. Так может стоит убрать, извините, п*ду с экрана? Ив-Байдары 11:49, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :На каком основании, интересно? --Inversitus 11:52, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::1) Вы помните, что было в прошлом году во время принятия вышеупомянутого мной закона? ::2) ВОЗМОЖНОЕ нахождение головы от нарисованной вагины - это прям вообще какая капец как интересная новость? (А я вам напомню, что этот блок обновляется где-то раз в три дня, и за эти три дня никто из отвечающих не нашёл интереснее и важнее новсти, чем эта?) ::3) И не надо отнекиваться, мол про искусство мало новостей, про искусство есть много новостей более важных, и более приличных. ::4) И опять же осуждения проекта из-за приколистого характера одного из тех, кто делает этот блок. Ив-Байдары 12:18, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::Закон к живописи не имеет отношения. Обсуждаемая картина представлена в экспозиции музея, куда разрешён доступ детей. Всё остальное предлагаю обсуждать на странице соответствующего проекта (желательно, заранее). --Inversitus 12:22, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::А вы не боитесь новых осуждений википедии только из-за того, что здесь заглавную страницу делают клоуны? Ив-Байдары 12:25, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::Осуждений кем? Клоунами из госструктур? Не боюсь. --Inversitus 12:28, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::::На том основании что такая... неприличность должна быть только в статьях про неё. В Википедию заходят не только взрослые но и дети. Из-за такой хрени, Википедию вообще могут закрыть! ::::::HAMACHI 12:29, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::::В музеи тоже заходят дети. Из-за такой хрени Википедию никто не будет закрывать, потому что к закону «О защите детей» эта хрень не имеет никакого отношения. --Inversitus 12:33, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Сходите в музей как-нибудь (лучше с детьми, их туда пускают). Увидите, сколько там того, что вы считаете неприличным. — putnik 12:32, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Судя по ЛС коллеги HAMACHI дети (в его собственном лице) у него всегда с собой Дядя Фред 12:47, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::: Я хотел бы вас предупредить, что оскорбления не вписываются в правила Википедии (ВП:НО). И если вы продолжите обсуждение в подобном тоне, вам могут ограничить возможность писать дальше. — putnik 12:30, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::: Оскорбление кого? И это значит, что голую бабу размещать на главной странице можно, а назвать человека клоуном за это нельзя? Ив-Байдары 12:35, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::::: «Голая баба» является всемирно признанным произведением искусства. А участников оскорблять нельзя, да, именно так написано в правиле, ссылку на которое я привёл выше. — putnik 12:42, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :При чём тут дети? Из-за этого прикола может упасть репутация сайта. Википедия - это энциклопедия, не превращайтиесь в лурку. Ив-Байдары 12:33, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :: Википедия - это энциклопедия, которая пишет обо всех значимых вещах. В том числе и о женских половых органах. Не захотели лицезреть эрекцию -- хоть теперь лицезрейте Происхождение мира. St. Johann 12:38, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::: Хочешь смотерть на вагину - зайди на порносайт, но если многие не хотят сохранить википедию, то какой смысл с ними говорить и им иметь здесь аккаунт в принципе? Ив-Байдары 12:42, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::: И миллионный раз говорю - многие это искусством не считают, и википедия не место для приколов, из-за которых может упасть её репутация. Ив-Байдары 12:43, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::: многие это искусством не считают — Это их проблемы. Дядя Фред 12:47, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::: Впрочем, это и стало искусством только потому, что оно руки известного художника, а не потому что якобы представляет из себя какую-то художественную ценность. Ив-Байдары 12:50, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) "Судя по ЛС коллеги HAMACHI дети (в его собственном лице) у него всегда с собой" Непонял, какие дети у меня? Вы вообще с дуба рухнули? Да я ребёнок, думаете мне приятно, в порыве гордости к Википедии, заходить на главную страницу и видеть эту хренотень? Одно дело такое в статьи об этом вставлять, а совершенно другое на главную страницу впихивать!!! HAMACHI 12:54, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) Так, позволю себе закрыть этот театр протеста. 1) В Википедии нет цензуры, а её содержимое (в том числе и заглавная страница) могут вызвать у вас протест. Эпизод со статьёй «Эрекция», помещение которой на заглавной сопроводилось попыткой цензуры, которая увенчалась успехом даже в самой статье, я надеюсь, так и останется эпизодом и не станет закономерностью. 2) Закон, которым вы грозитесь, не распространяется на изображения женских и мужских половых органов, так что ребята из госорганов могут пройти лесом. 3) Репутация Википедии как свободной энциклопедии, которую может править каждый, не пострадает никаким образом у нормальных людей, поскольку см. пункт 1. 4) Мало ли что вы не считаете искусством, хоть Мону Лизу, хоть карикатуры на Мухаммеда. Посему эта дискуссия закрывается до появления более нормальных аргументов, чем «дети увидят!» и «госорганы наступают!» St. Johann 13:01, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) * Государства, допускающие насилие над женщинами, допускают его и в отношении других стран. * У многих народов отец изображал, что это он родил ребёнка. * Падение социализма режиссёр проиллюстрировал обнажёнными учительницами русского языка. Раз картинка на заглавной -- думаю скоро 8 марта. Alexander Mayorov 13:02, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) * Короче, проехали. Больше не буду на заглавную заходить, что-бы себе психику не травмировать. HAMACHI 13:11, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ** Держите нас в курсе. St. Johann 13:12, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) : Свободная энциклопедия, которую может править каждый. Да что-то главную страницу не может править каждый. А в числе тех, кто может, есть психически неуравновешенные люди, который могут спокойно для прикола разместить половой орган на страинце. Я и так не упоминал, что раздел "Знаете ли вы" уже оформляется в несерьёзной для энцкилопедии виде, жалко идею википедии, страдающую из-за приколистов. Ив-Байдары 13:33, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :: Странно, что Вас смущает картина с изображением полового органа, но не смущает обозначающее его неприличное слово. Дядя Фред 14:02, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :: Продолжение подобных, не соответствующих ВП:ЭП высказываний, о недопустимости которых Вас уже предупреждали выше, приведёт к техническому ограничению Вашего доступа к редактированию. OneLittleMouse 13:41, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::: Участника уже предупреждали, что называть людей клоунами нехорошо, теперь он называет их психически неуравновешенными. Здесь абсолютно налицо те нарушения, за которые участников нужно блокировать. Поэтому прошу всё-таки рассмотреть экспрессивные высказывания участника на предмет соответствия ВП:ЭП и ВП:НО. St. Johann 13:50, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :1)Я приемлю такое название потому что на эту страницу мало кто заходит (и к тому же слово зацензуренное) :2)Я какой раз повторю: Википедия не порносайт и не лурка, это не место для прикола. Как ещё можно назвать человека, который выставил это изображение на самую посещаемую, лицевую страницу сайта? Вы вообще понимаете смысл того, что я хочу донести? Вы видите толькооскорбления, но не вдумывайтесь в смысл остальных слов. Сайт превращается в юмористический, по крайней мере, его главная страница. Это не приемлимо для уважаемой себя энциклопедии, половые органы должны находится только на страницах про них. Ив-Байдары 14:20, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) "половые органы должны находится только на страницах про них" я про то же говорю. Причём, думаю приколистами были не те кто загрузил это "произведение исскуства" на заглавную, а сам Гюстав Курбе, назвал картину: "Происхождение мира". :( HAMACHI 14:37, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) * Вас аист принёс, да? St. Johann 14:48, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) А вы остры на язык. HAMACHI 14:55, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) Так-с, новых аргументов не появилось, закрываю снова и прошу до появления новых аргументов эту дискуссию тут не продолжать. St. Johann 14:48, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :В данном случае был нарушен «Принцип наименьшего удивления» применительно к титульной странице энциклопедии. Ни одно из энциклопедических изданий не разместит на своей странице изображения половых органов крупным планом, хотя эти изображения могут быть на внутренних страницах энциклопедии. Нарушение энциклопедического стиля при оформлении. --Igrek 15:02, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :: В данном случае, как и во всех других, прежде всего действуют такие правила Википедии как ВП:ПРОТЕСТ. Любое энциклопедическое издание может разместить хоть на титульной странице Давида (Микеланджело) и ни у кого не возникнет возражений насчёт изображения там невозбуждённого пениса. «Нарушение энциклопедического стиля при оформлении» — это вы сами придумали? St. Johann 15:29, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::Есть такое понятие как "игра с правилами". Наличие ВП:ПРОТЕСТ не отменяет всех остальных правил, в том числе ВП:КОНСЕНСУС. В согласии с ВП:КОНСЕНСУС Вы не имеете права отменять отмену спорной правки до его обсуждения и до достижения консенсуса. Дождитесь окончания дискуссии, прежде чем возвращать явно спорный фрагмент в шаблон. Поэтому мы должны прийти к варианту, который устроит обе стороны, а не одну. Вы должны внятно объяснить, почему Вы настаиваете именно на этом варианте, когда есть другие. Консенсусный вариант и будет размещен в шаблоне. --Igrek 15:41, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::: Консенсус прежде всего делается на основании аргументов, не забывайте этом, именно аргументов, а не протестных возгласов о гипотетических дочерях Сталина. Поэтому, пожалуйста, извольте уж вы доказывать, чем эта новость и эта картина так провинились, что не могут быть размещены на Заглавной странице, кроме конечно же изображения происхождения мира. Говорю вам в первый и в последний раз — если что-то в Википедии оскорбляет ваши религиозные или иные чувства, то это не значит, что его нужно из всех страниц вымарывать. Dixi. St. Johann 15:45, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::Когда речь не идет о нарушении правил, то считаются голоса, а не оцениваются аргументы. У нас есть шесть новостей и есть как минимум шесть вариантов иллюстраций. Вы должны обосновать свой вариант. --Igrek 15:48, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::: Хм. В Википедии важны прежде всего аргументы или я что-то пропустил и вдруг стали голоса (тогда следует быстрейше отменить АК:807, ибо АК-14 поступил против)? Как я понимаю, иллюстрация выбиралась прежде всего по принципу «наиболее интересно», а тут безоговорочно берёт верх происхождение выбора. Так что вы должны обосновывать свою цензуру, которую вы проводите в шаблоне непонятно с чего. St. Johann 15:53, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :"иллюстрация выбиралась прежде всего по принципу «наиболее интересно»" угу, . :HAMACHI 15:57, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::Вы меру-то знайте. И подписывайтесь нормально. --Inversitus 16:01, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) Я нормально подписываюсь, а если вам ненравиться, то... короче, я буду подписываться так как мне удобно, не хочу никому грубить, по-этому лучше я из этой темы уйду, всё равно этот "щедевр" оставят. HAMACHI 16:06, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) Раз тут все такие любители обнажёных органов то картинку можно оставлять. Ох, даже боюсь представить какая в обществе начнётся ругань про Википедию, она, кстати, уже началась тут. HAMACHI 15:53, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::::: См. Википедия:Иллюстрирование#Уместность изображений: Не всякое изображение стоит добавлять во всякую статью. Прежде чем добавить изображение в статью, подумайте, нужно ли оно там. Википедия стремится представлять различные точки зрения соответственно тому, насколько широко они представлены в авторитетных источниках по проблеме. Это относится не только к тексту статей, но и к изображениям. См. Википедия:Взвешенность изложения. :::::В соответствии с этим не всякое изображение может считаться уместным. Вопрос уместности может обсуждаться на странице обсуждения. Если речь идет об эстетических чувствах (нравится/не нравится), то это вопрос вкуса, у каждого он разный и здесь следует исходить из консенсуса, есть нет нарушений правил. Если есть - только версия, которая не нарушает правила. --Igrek 16:00, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::: Ну и зачем вы мне показываете эту филькину грамоту, которая даже не является правилом? Просто для галочки? St. Johann 16:02, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :::::::У Вас есть конкретное обоснование Вашей версии? Что касается моей версии, то я считаю, что археологическая находка, которая ее иллюстрирует явно важнее той находки, которую иллюстрирует картина. А эстетическая ценность этого изображения явно сомнительная, в отличии от портрета короля. И главное - эта версия не вызывает возражение других участников, в отличии от Вашей. Это аргументы на тот случай, если Вы здесь не видите нарушения правил. --Igrek 16:26, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) * Я бы попросил участников не апеллировать к ВП:ПРОТЕСТ, которое относится только к пространству статей. --Bopsulai 16:07, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ** ВП:ПРОТЕСТ относится к содержимому Википедии, да и вообще Заглавная страница относится к пространству статей пока, так что апеллировать к нему есть нормальное явление. St. Johann 16:10, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ** В том то и дело, что ЗС - это пространство статей. Было обсуждение о её переносе в порталы, но его успешно зафлудили.--Iluvatar обс 16:12, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) *** Даже если технически ЗС не находится в пространстве порталов, она со времени основания проекта всегда рассматривалась как портал. На этом положении выстроено всё её устройство. Так что не передергивайте, формализму в ВП не место. --Ghirla -трёп- 16:17, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ****Пока она находится в нулевом пространстве - на неё распространяется ВП:ПРОТЕСТ. И лично вы были активным противником переноса этой страницы в порталы.--Iluvatar обс 16:26, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) * Среди протестных криков нашёл только один внятный аргумент: «У нас есть шесть новостей и есть как минимум шесть вариантов иллюстраций. Вы должны обосновать свой вариант.» Ответ на него такой: изучите историю правок шаблона и эту страницу обсуждения. Вы увидите, что сообщения обновляются постепенно. Уже два из шести представленных сообщений были проиллюстрированы: о Ричарде III и о приютах Магдалины. Сообщение о визите Ахмадинежада в Египет иллюстрировать нечем (разве что банальным портретом Ахмадинежада давностью в несколько лет), и оно уже ушло вниз шаблона. Остаются три сообщения: о картине, о Квачкове и о тунисском оппозиционере. Если отвлечься от протестных настроений, нет никаких сомнений, какое из них важнее в контексте мировой истории и культуры. Это, безусловно, картина: общепризнанное произведение мирового искусство с большой символической нагрузкой и богатой долгой историей (а вовсе не небритая п****, как здесь написали, хоть бы не позорились, что ли, кичась собственным ханжеством и невежеством). Точно также как не возникало никаких сомнений в размещении портрета Ричарда III, сейчас нет никаких сомнений, что именно сообщение об обнаружении фрагмента картины должно быть проиллюстрировано. А не Квачков или тунисец. Просто несопоставимые величины по значимости и образовательной энциклопедичности, кстати, тоже. Заодно, могу сослаться на страницу обсуждения, ссылку на которую дал выше. Были пожелания, в частности от коллеги Ghirla, мол, утомили унылые и однообразные «мужики в пиджаках». И с этим можно согласиться, нужно разнообразие. Это ещё один довод в пользу выбора, который был сделан. По заявкам трудящихся, так сказать.--Dmitry Rozhkov 16:28, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) *:Я бы хотел обратить внимание на свой аргумент: "Ни одно из энциклопедических изданий не разместит на своей странице изображения половых органов крупным планом, хотя эти изображения могут быть на внутренних страницах энциклопедии. Нарушение энциклопедического стиля при оформлении." Википедия имеет образовательные функции, поэтому ее титульная страница должна соответствовать тем требованиям, которые предъявляются к источникам образовательного содержания, напр. к школьным учебникам. Микеланджело еще может быть на титульной странице школьного учебника, но никак не это изображение, не имеющее такого признания за эстетику. --Igrek 16:57, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) *::Не стоит сравнивать обложку бумажной энциклопедии с обложкой Википедии. Сайт - не книга. На обложке бум. энцикл. не публикуются интересные факты и избранные статьи. Так к чему притягивать за уши это сравнение? Если бы обложка тех энциклопедий обновлялась каждые три дня, то ещё неизвестно что бы мы там увидели.--Iluvatar обс 17:19, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) *:::Возможности разные, но подход к выбору материалов один и тот же - любая информация должна соответствовать требованиям к универсальной энциклопедии, которую читают широкие слои населения. --Igrek 17:25, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::К чему клоню я - функция википедии - образовательная и информационная, а всякие приколы и неадекватные выходки властьимущих ставят репутацию википедии под сомнение, как энциклопедии. Говорю тем, кто считает, что кроме (кстати, я вроде не заметил среди сообщений противников этого изображения слова "небриатя") неё выложить нечего, говорю: кроме возможного нахождения лица хозйки вагины нет больше новостей за 3 дня? Ив-Байдары 17:11, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::: Более важных и подходящих по формату к энциклопедии — нет. Когда найдут руки Венеры Милосской, вы такой же вопрос зададите? --Dmitry Rozhkov 17:17, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) ::::Сравнение явно не соответствует важности этих произведений искусства и использовании этих изображений в образовательных целях. --Igrek 17:25, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) * Да заблокируйте вы уже Ив-Байдары за ВП:НО, в конце-то концов.--Iluvatar обс 17:19, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) :А по делу что-то сказать можешь, или ты тоже хочешь, чтобы репутация википедии катилась вниз, как и все те, кто за глумление над заглавной страницей? Ив-Байдары 17:28, 9 февраля 2013 (UTC) Вух, слава богу убрали, теперь мы все можем мирно разойтись. HAMACHI 03:05, 10 февраля 2013 (UTC) Отмена крепостного права сегодня?? Или всё-таки 3 марта по новому стилю? Dalka 08:43, 19 февраля 2013 (UTC) II Британская неделя Почему когда захожу на Заглавную страницу в рубрике Cовместаная работа недели часто вижу II Британская неделя, ведь уже настала II Новоанглийская неделя? И эта II Британская неделя уже очень долго висит, хотя она кончилась давно, еще в августе 2012 и никто не исправит? Nordom 11:31, 2 марта 2013 (UTC) :Попробуйте очистить кеш в своём браузере. — Cantor (O) 21:50, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) :: Я пробовал - то самое. Интересно, у всех эта Британская неделя и нету новых? Nordom 10:24, 6 марта 2013 (UTC) :::Осмелюсь предположить, что проблема локальна на Вашем компьютере. Я в «Работе недели» в данный момент вижу реки Приволжского ФО, минералогию и 2-ю Новоанглийскую неделю. — Cantor (O) 01:04, 8 марта 2013 (UTC) :::: Интересно, у всех показывает правильно всегда, Новоанглийская неделя и никакой Британской? Nordom 07:38, 8 марта 2013 (UTC) ::::: У меня Новоанглийская. -- Alexander Shatulin 12:23, 8 марта 2013 (UTC) * Зашёл анонимно сейчас — у меня тоже II Британская высветилась. Захожу залогинившись — наваждение пропадает. --VAP+VYK 17:15, 9 мая 2013 (UTC) Вопрос "Крупнейший некогда храм Европы" не совпадает с следующим предложением, так что по-моему нужно изменить "Крупнейший некогда Европы храм". --Это (правда) 12:15, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) * Что такое "совпадается"? с каким "следующим предложением"? с какой статьи они должны "совпадаться"? --Ghirla -трёп- 12:34, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) **Крупнейший некогда храм Европы (на илл.) в XIX веке разобрали по камням.--Это (правда) 12:39, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) **Так что: Крупнейший некогда Европы храм (на илл.) в XIX веке разобрали по камням--Это (правда) 12:58, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) *** Я подозреваю, что вы не владеете русским языком в достаточной степени, чтобы что-то править. На самом деле ошибки нет. [[User:AndyVolykhov|'A'''ndy'V'olykhov]] [[User talk:AndyVolykhov|'↔']] 15:05, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) **** Видимо, всё дело в рифме :) --Kix4U 15:14, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) ****Ошибак я и не приметил. Стихи нужно уметь делать. --Это (правда) 18:07, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) *****Данная формулировка была предложена исключительно для краткости и ёмкости; изыскивание возможных внутренних рифм в цели не ставилось. — Cantor (O) 21:49, 5 марта 2013 (UTC) Извержение Этны То есть Этна извергается с 17 века непрерывно, но уже известно, что в середине июня извержение, наконец, прекратится? hatifnatter 17:22, 8 марта 2013 (UTC) Размер логотипа Подскажите пожалуйста почему расширение логотипа должно быть такой низкой 135*155. и почему не используют формат SVG? -- Дагиров Умаробс вклад 11:41, 11 марта 2013 (UTC) :В этой категории Вы сможете найти логотип Википедии разного размера и в разных форматах. Собственно ответ на вопрос, возможно, кроется в этой фразе из шаблона на странице категории: «Использование логотипа Фонда Викимедиа регулируется ''Wikimedia visual identity guidelines и требует разрешения». — Cantor (O) 00:41, 12 марта 2013 (UTC) Зарплата * В рубрике "Знаете ли вы?" сегодня появилось сообщение о зарплате. Это я, так понимаю, просто первоапрельский розыгрыш или реальность? Дегтярёв пехотный 03:32, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ** Вы по ссылкам переходить не пробовали? =) — putnik 04:31, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) * Пробовал, но ничего не понял. Или не сказано, или не нашёл. Дегтярёв пехотный 05:20, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) :* Конечно, платят за статьи. Иначе как по вашему было бы написано столько статей такого качества. Просто это очень умело скрывают. - Saidaziz 06:28, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) :* Кто последний в кассу фонда? Я за вами. Sealle 06:32, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ::поскольку шутку тупее и площе выдумать невозможно, я бы удалил и её и эту позорную секцию обсуждения. --Алый Король 08:42, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ::: Претензии к содержанию выпуска следует предъявлять заранее, на странице обсуждения черновика выпуска. — kf8 08:46, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) * Нормальная шутка, вот, за фотографирование для Википедии уже обещают давать деньги, но только велосипедистам. И это не шутка. --аимаина хикари 09:11, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ** За «Викимедиа-Украина» стоят вполне конкретные околополитические круги и они готовы платить за усиление своего влияния. Не надо русской википедии таких чермандеров в мышеловке -- А.Крымов 11:17, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) *** Русской Википедии только лучшее, только чаризардов! А если по сути, то меньше паранойи. Фотографирование труднодоступных мест — это хорошо, подобные инициативы нужно поддерживать. — putnik 12:32, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ** Это меньше 300 рублей в день, хватит лишь на оплату еды. Викимедиа РУ тоже вполне готова спонсировать вики-экспедиции, но пока не готова заниматься их организацией. Если есть желание — welcome, пишите в рассылку. — putnik 12:32, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) * Кто крайний в кассу? Я занимал. А ещё Марафоны с призами устраивать, как в укровики дарили путёвку в Париж.Ante 12:47, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) * В самом деле, если это шутка, то она тупая даже для первого апреля. Удалить её вместе с этой секцией, в таком случае. Про фотографии — едва ли каждый сотый участник фотает с велосипеда нужное Википедии, поэтому (возможно) Дегтярёв пехотный 13:28, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) : Претензии к содержанию выпуска следует предъявлять заранее, на странице обсуждения черновика выпуска. — kf8 13:44, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) :: Мне-то и сотням других участников откуда знать, что разместят на следующий день на заглавной странице? Особенно, если они не редактируют статьи? Я в черновик не заглядываю, и, вообще, этой шутки в подготовке нету, она есть только в удалённой за день до праздника версии черновика, можете проверить. Скорее всего, её сочинили за пять минут перед стиранием текста. Дегтярёв пехотный 13:55, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ::: Самый верный способ — смотреть черновик выпуска и его обсуждение. Там обсуждение началось 29 марта, так что могу заверить, что не за пять, а за 70 000 минут. А проверять мне ничего не надо, потому что ставил её я (сюрприз-сюрприз). — kf8 14:01, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) :::: Ржунимагу пацталом!!!1111 (Нет, реально, ваша шутка про подготовку хорошая). Дегтярёв пехотный 14:06, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) * А вообще, про деньги вещь хорошая. Думаю, надо организовать её и в РуВики, только добавить возможность получения и для автомобилистов и пешеходов. Это повлекло бы приток участников и неизбежному улучшению в разы всех статей раздела. Я однозначно (прошу извинить за использование несколько неуместных шаблонов, но иными ход мыслей выразить очень трудно).Дегтярёв пехотный 13:33, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ::Если бы мне давали хоть 100 рублей за одну статью, я бы в Википедии сидел 24 часа в сутки. ::И с праздничком всех! ::HAMACHI 14:17, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) ::: Я бы сидел постольку и за 50 , хотя я готов писать статьи без всякой награды. Дегтярёв пехотный 14:21, 1 апреля 2013 (UTC) *Не хочу критиковать ничьё чувство юмора, но если шутку понимает один из десяти, то скорее всего проблема с чувством юмора не у читателей, а у шутника. В ЗЛВЧ (как впрочем везде, кроме внутренних обсуждений) лучше не пытаться шутить — необходимость проходить по ссылкам и внимательно читать убивает даже намёк на улыбку. Чего стоит только тот невероятный бред с троллингом. Как обычно, это просто мнение моего читательского «Я». AntiKrisT 22:56, 5 апреля 2013 (UTC) *: Скорее наоборот, из десяти один не понял, судя по местному обсуждению. — kf8 10:16, 6 апреля 2013 (UTC) Логотип Логотип, ау!.. :( Sergoman 02:51, 11 мая 2013 (UTC) * Да забей! --Alex Lepler 03:57, 11 мая 2013 (UTC) Не есть хорошо что не ставится Логотип! Миллион раз в жизни всё-таки! Меридианец 05:04, 11 мая 2013 (UTC) :Мда, печально... :(. А если совсем не терпится, можно сделать лого для себя персонально: Участник:WikiUserFS/common.css . --wikiuser обс 05:09, 11 мая 2013 (UTC). * Мда, прошли те времена, когда Википедия была религией. --Александр Константинов 08:40, 11 мая 2013 (UTC) Ура ! По случаю Дня Победы, русская вики Поздравляем имеет 1000000 статей. Мы пытаемся следовать за вамиюю Ура ! --Minh Tâm-T41-BCA 08:44, 11 мая 2013 (UTC)-- :спасибо вьетнамским друзьям!!! cảm ơn nhiều --Алый Король 08:54, 11 мая 2013 (UTC) День рождения русской Википедии Сегодня, помимо написания 1 000 000 статьи, также День Рождения русской Википедии — 11 мая. Вова Абрамов 13:21, 11 мая 2013 (UTC) См. фото В рубрике «Текущие события» пометка «см. фото» стоит у новости про канонизацию отрантских мучеников, хотя сама фотография относится к предыдыщей новости. Надо исправить. --komap 10:19, 16 мая 2013 (UTC) Тамильский шаблон заглавной В рассылку пришла ссылка на ta:Module:Main page. Пока никто не понял, что там написано в документации, но отзывы восторженные. Результат вот такой. Ignatus 08:33, 31 мая 2013 (UTC) В этот день — 3 июня Кто такой Димка Солнцев и почему коряво оформленно? Alex Great 06:48, 3 июня 2013 (UTC) :Уже кем-то . Вопрос закрыт. Alex Great 10:15, 3 июня 2013 (UTC) Совместная работа недели При входе на сайт анонимно, «совместная работа недели» предлагает принять участие в «Монгольской недели». При авторизации, «совместная работа» предлагает уже турецкую неделю. Slivkov vitali 17:54, 3 июня 2013 (UTC) :Этой проблеме уже не один месяц (если не год). То британскую неделю анонимам показывают, то монгольскую, то ещё какую-нибудь, которая уже давно закончена. --VAP+VYK 17:27, 15 июня 2013 (UTC) Как-будто не первая ... * 1955 — в СССР обнаружена первая кимберлитовая трубка (на илл.) но, вместе с тем per Кимберлитовая трубка: Первая якутская кимберлитовая трубка, открытая Ларисой Попугаевой 21 августа *1954* года, была названа «Зарница». что-то не сходится ... Grain 10:11, 13 июня 2013 (UTC) Логотип македонской Википедии left|135pxВозможно этот вопрос и не относится к русскоязычному разделу Википедии вообще... Скажите пожалуйста, почему на логотипе македонской Википедии написано Википедија — слободна енциклоӣедија, а на главной странице написано Википедија — слободната енциклопедија? Опечатка? Я думаю, что это всё же ошибка... тем более буква й''' (или если верить изображению, то изображена вообще таджикская буква '''ӣ) не используется в македонском языке, её заменяет буква ј'. Alex Great 10:21, 21 июня 2013 (UTC) : Это у них так, видимо, курсивная ''п пишется. См. картинку под таблицей в статье Сербский кириллический алфавит.--Imrek 13:49, 21 июня 2013 (UTC) :: Окей, с буквой '''п всё ясно.... а как насчёт слов слободна и слободната? Alex Great 05:30, 22 июня 2013 (UTC) ::: Рискну предположить, что это склонение: «Добро пожаловать в Википедию, свободную энциклопедию» — «Добре дојдовте на Википедија, слободната энциклопедија». St. Johann 07:00, 26 июня 2013 (UTC) ::::Соглашусь. Вопрос закрыт. Alex Great 11:31, 26 июня 2013 (UTC) ::::: -та это вроде определённого артикля у них. --аимаина хикари 13:34, 26 июня 2013 (UTC) Росия В работе недели. Alexander Mayorov 06:51, 26 июня 2013 (UTC) День начала работы Обнинской АЭС (рубрика «В этот день») Обнинская АЭС начала работать не 27-го, а 26 июня (источники в статье). Андрей Бабуров 06:06, 27 июня 2013 (UTC) * Убрал с главной страницы. Андрей Бабуров 06:52, 27 июня 2013 (UTC) WMF intends for Only VisualEditor to be usable on Talk pages; representative states he would "dearly love to kill off Wikitext". Forgive me for writing in English, but I think the whole Wikipedia community needs to know what's going on. Jorm is a representative of the Wikimedia Foundation, who are in charge of all of us. He's responsible (I believe) for developing "Flow", the new talk page system. And he's saying some things that no member of the WMF should be saying. ""You should strive to achieve Zen acceptance that the only editor for Flow will be the VisualEditor. If, by the time Flow is released, the VisualEditor supports a native code editor, it will likely be there. But nothing is promised - nor can it be." - Jorn (WMF)" He went on to add "It is entirely possible that the data for each post will not be saved as wikitext because there are considerable performance issues that arise when doing so. If this is the case, things like templates will simply be unable to be supported." and further added "I would dearly love to kill off Wikitext." I apologise if the links are a bit weird - they use LiquidThreads there, and linking to individual threads is buggy. Is Jorm acting in a rogue manner? Perhaps. But until the WMF denies it, we need to presume this is true. Adam Cuerden 00:23, 15 июля 2013 (UTC) Название Немного странный вопрос: почему «Заглавная страница», а не «Главная страница»? Заглавная это где-то за главной. Advisor, 16:10, 23 июля 2013 (UTC) : Видимо от слова "заглавие" --t-piston 17:20, 23 июля 2013 (UTC) : Может уже стоит категорию создать "Участники за Главную страницу"? --Иона 14:19, 24 июля 2013 (UTC) * Вопрос о перенаименовании Главной/Заглавной поднимался ежегодно, потом страсти поутихли. Предлагаю «Начальную» страницу для разнообразия :) --Dalka 16:35, 24 июля 2013 (UTC) Про:Тематическая неделя/ЗСШ Предлагаю увеличить флаги стран в 1,5 раза — с 18 до 27 px, чтобы из было лучше видно. --Синкретик/связь/вклад 05:54, 5 августа 2013 (UTC) Изображение дня Может быть более правильно «Старый город Варбург'а'» ? (общепринятое название районов исторической застройки, исторических центров городов). Как вариант: «Старый город, Варбург». --Иван Дулин 06:07, 10 октября 2013 (UTC) * Исправлено. Но при населении 20 тыс. велика вероятность, что весь город состоит из старого города. --Ghirla -трёп- 09:22, 10 октября 2013 (UTC) :: Да, это возможно. При таком варианте лучше всего, думаю: «Старинный город Варбург». --Иван Дулин 09:29, 10 октября 2013 (UTC) Вы уверенны, что это адрессованно именно мне? FelixCatNya 17:06, 11 октября 2013 (UTC) : А вы уверены, что написали реплику на нужной странице ? --Иван Дулин 17:20, 11 октября 2013 (UTC) : О чём это? :) --VAP+VYK 17:34, 11 октября 2013 (UTC) Перекос Столбцы левый и правый опять капитально перекосило. На этот раз из-за многословности перечисляющих нобелевских лауреатов и их заслуги. Напоминаю, что раздел "Текущие события" пустили на ЗС на птичьих правах при условии, что они будут вести себя скромно. А в итоге они занимают уже в 2 раза больше места, чем "Хорошая статья". --Ghirla -трёп- 18:58, 11 октября 2013 (UTC) Избранная статья - 125-мм ампуломёт На изображении ампуломёта всплывает подсказка "Виноградная улитка". Dmitry Sokolov 10:15, 21 октября 2013 (UTC) Ненормальность Выдержка из хорошей статьи ("Том и Джерри") опять занимает более чем в 2 раза больше места, чем выдержка из статьи избранной. Это ненормально. --Ghirla -трёп- 06:19, 28 октября 2013 (UTC) Глюки На ЗС произошла какая-то авария. Подозреваю, что причина в шаблоне "Притчи Иисуса Христа". --Ghirla -трёп- 19:32, 7 ноября 2013 (UTC) Совместная работа недели В разделе Совместная работа недели написано - Приглашаем всех желающих принять участие над статьями о зимней Универсиаде 2013 и внешней политике Европейского союза. Видимо, пропущена часть предложения, потому что должно быть так - Приглашаем всех желающих принять участие в работе над статьями о зимней Универсиаде 2013 и внешней политике Европейского союза. — Эта реплика добавлена участником Sheek (о · ) 17:18, 16 декабря 2013 (UTC) Ошибка на главной странице В статьях как про Грищенко, так и про Карапетяна сказано, что подвиг свой они совершили на Ми-26. На заглавной - Ми-8. Я там не был, не видел, не знаю. Но элементарная логика: учитывая вес купола, который они поставили, это мог быть только двадцать шестой. Так что ошибка на заглавной странице. Dennis123 17:35, 22 декабря 2013 (UTC) И ещё, вдогонку. Я не нашёл точных данных о грузоподъёмности Ми-8. Но он сам весит 12-13 тонн в зависимости от модификации. Может такая машина поднять 15-тонный купол? Ответ очевиден. А 26-й поднимает до двадцати тонн. Так что, господа выпускающие, скорее поправьте ошибку на заглавной странице. Dennis123 19:03, 22 декабря 2013 (UTC) Так и провисела эта заглавная страница с ошибкой двое суток, пока не сменилась другой. На мой комментарий никто не обратил внимания. Dennis123 14:41, 25 декабря 2013 (UTC) : Надо было писать не сюда, а на Обсуждение шаблона:Знаете ли вы. --Angry Red Panda (?•!) 15:28, 25 декабря 2013 (UTC) Оформление ЗС Интересное оформление имеется у Старо-английской Википедии, а у Белорусской Википедии- свой логотип, отличный от других. Почему бы не создать свое оригинальное оформление в пространстве Рувики?--Одинцовецъ 11:06, 24 декабря 2013 (UTC) * У Нидерландско-Нижнесаксонской тоже интересное оформление, но прежде чем делать подобные оформления, нужно подумать о том, а будет ли это удобно у нас. Это маленькие Википедии (две и пять тысяч статей), где нет нужды размещать много постоянно обновляемой информации на заглавной странице. Тем не менее, если у кого нибудь есть идеи как оформить главную страницу, то их нужно предлагать (например в голландской Википедии уже чаще стали предлагать). Morrfeux 11:40, 24 декабря 2013 (UTC) Наличие подобного оформления отличает игрушечные википедии от настоящих. Hellerick 05:07, 28 декабря 2013 (UTC) * я также против создания глупых вариантов оформления. наше оформление напоминает французскую версию и является одним из самых удачных среди крупных википедий.--Orange-kun 23:30, 7 января 2014 (UTC)